FOREVER 4th Group Draft 2018
Information The meeting was a public audition where several pre-selected candidates had the chance to be drafted into a team by a group of the team's representatives. The final event was organized into rounds, and each round the representatives selected a candidate they wanted for their team. The rounds went on until all teams decided to stop. In case of an overlapping choice, the team's captains decided the winner by a mini spinner tournament. Members that remained after all teams stopped drafting were to be sent home. Once a member was selected, they became a Draft Member for that team. Team AZ did not participate. All the draftees would start out promoted to their teams. Members who were not chosen will automatically advance to the last round auditions, should they choose to audition for FOREVER and sister groups again. Member Draft Pool A total of 70 finalists between 12 and 24 years where selected for the 4th Group Draft Kaigai 2018. The announcement was made on February 19, 2018. • Wakatsuki Ami, Masaoka Aina, Ando Aika, Ogiwara Mari, Funaki Yuko, Ichihara Yume, Maehata Hina, Satoya Yu, Kogara Riko, Nakamura Megu, Ishimura Sera, Takahashi Kairi, Omura Yuuko, Ninomiya Ai, Shigeki Yumeka, Shimazu Ayane, Maeno Hanabi, Matsuki Maaya, Itami Ayane, Kagawa Hina, Imada Chou, Noguchi Mina, Okimasa Aika, Muro Katomi, Komura Satomi, Sasaki Kokoro, Okabe Yuka, Matano Rina, Aihara Waka, Saito Kirara, Kuwabara Nanami, Honami Sora, Kahae Ruru, Yakuta Yume, Yakuta Hika, Sugiyama Aimi, Hishikawa Manami, Sakamoto Aika, Aida Chihiro, Fujimoto Natsumi, Saeki Kira, Kumagae Hana, Yamabe Aeka, Nishikawa Maimi, Okita Rio, Mazuka Yuka, Fukushima Miyuu, Sayuki Senri, Nakano Miori, Hattori Osana, Sugihara Sekai, Inao Umi, Takagawa Yuko, Yoshizawa Minami, Bando Sae, Shiotani Saho, Satake Natsu, Okakura Haruna, Yamana Akane, Takano Nene, Nakata Mariya, Miyagi Hanabi, Yasui Momoka, Kobi Maru, Sumitimo Haruka, Okumura Rika, Nomura Chiki, Hirose Saki, Koiso Yura Teams' Representatives Each team will be represented by many people: • Team Captain (Bold) • Team Co-Captain (Italicized) • Team Scout: This member is elected from the team to follow and scout out the candidates before the final event Teams • Team F: Beatrice Weyas, Miriana Acerbi, Shigi Fumi • Team O: Maka Clove, Shigi Kelli, Watanabe Isunoka • Team R: Gemini Cedar, Ono Suki, Phoebe Michel • Team EVER: Hamasaki Natsu, Nakamura Tsumi, Nerrisa • Team N: Ono Risako, Oya Maaya, Yamura Reiha • Team U: Kitano Reina, Ochida Ai, Watabe Mayu • Team M: Kawagichi Momoka, Okita Maaya, Yoshida Natsumi • Team H: Hama Miyu, Minamoto Sakura, Okada Kaida • Team P: Kojima Zirer, Minamoto Perun, Miyawaki Seina • Team Y: Akiyama Mirai, Kohima Sayaka, Tsunoda Tomu • Team NIII: Akita Saya, Maeno Wen-yen, Tanaka Aya • Team SII: Hama Ritsu, Murakami Yuri, Shinozaki Manatsu • Team I: Fukuoka Aimi, Ishihara Anju, Sugawara Sachi Rounds:________________________________________ 1st Round • Team F: Wakatsuki Ami > Sayuki Senri • Team O: Yasui Momoka > Sumitimo Haruka • Team R: Yasui Momoka • Team EVER: Yasui Momoka > Ishimura Sera • Team N: Itami Ayane • Team U: Sugiyama Aimi • Team M: Yoshizawa Minami • Team H: Wakatsuki Ami • Team P: Wakatsuki Ami > Bando Sae • Team Y: Mazuka Yuka • Team NIII: Nishikawa Maimi > Takagawa Yuko • Team SII: Ninomiya Ai • Team I: Nishikawa Maimi 2nd Round • Team F: Hirose Saki • Team O: Omura Yuuko > Koiso Yura • Team R: Satoya Yu • Team EVER: Yakuta Yume • Team N: Kuwabara Nanami • Team U: Maeno Hanabi • Team M: Yamabe Aeka • Team H: Yamabe Aeka > Ichihara Yume • Team P: Omura Yuuko > Honami Sora • Team Y: Omura Yuuko > Sakamoto Aika • Team NIII: Saeki Kira • Team SII: Omura Yuuko > Okabe Yuka • Team I: Omura Yuuko 3rd Round • Team F: Fujimoto Natsumi • Team O: Kogara Riko • Team R: Komura Satomi • Team EVER: Fujimoto Natsumi > Takahashi Kairi • Team N: Matsuki Maaya • Team U: Saito Kirara • Team M: Nakano Miori • Team NIII: Takano Nene • Team SII: Kumagae Hana • Team I: Yamana Akane 4th Round • Team O: Ogiwara Mari • Team R: Okumura Rika • Team EVER: Hattori Osana • Team N: Aihara Waka • Team U: Kagawa Hina • Team M: Okimasa Aika • Team NIII: Fukushima Miyuu • Team I: Sugihara Sekai 5th Round • Team O: Okakura Haruna • Team R: Kahae Ruru • Team EVER: Kobi Maru • Team N: Matano Rina • Team U: Okita Rio • Team M: Sasaki Kokoro • Team NIII: Aida Chihiro • Team I: Masaoka Aina 6th Round • Team R: Nakamura Megu • Team M: Satake Natsu • Team I: Nakata Mariya Final Results: • Team F (3): Fujimoto Natsumi, Hirose Saki, Sayuki Senri • Team O (5): Kogara Riko, Koiso Yura, Ogiwara Mari, Okakura Haruna, Sumitimo Haruka • Team R (6): Kahae Ruru, Komura Satomi, Nakamura Megu, Okumura Rika, Satoya Yu, Yasui Momoka • Team EVER (5): Hattori Osana, Ishimura Sera, Kobi Maru, Takahashi Kairi, Yakuta Yume • Team N (5): Aihara Waka, Itami Ayane, Kuwabara Nanami, Matano Rina, Matsuki Maaya • Team U (5): Kagawa Hina, Maeno Hanabi, Okita Rio, Saito Kirara, Sugiyama Aimi • Team M (6): Nakano Miori, Okimasa Aika, Sasaki Kokoro, Satake Natsu, Yamabe Aeka, Yoshizawa Minami • Team H (2): Ichihara Yume, Wakatsuki Ami • Team P (2): Honami Sora, Bando Sae • Team Y (2): Sakamoto Aika, Mazuka Yuka • Team NIII (5): Aida Chihiro, Fukushima Miyuu, Saeki Kira, Takagawa Yuko, Takano Nene • Team SII (4): Kumagae Hana, Ninomiya Ai, Nishikawa Maimi, Okabe Yuka • Team I (5): Masaoka Aina, Nakata Mariya, Omura Yuuko, Sugihara Sekai, Yamana Akane • Unpicked Members (14): Ando Aika, Funaki Yuko, Hishikawa Manami, Imada Chou, Inao Umi, Maehata Hina, Miyagi Hanabi, Muro Katomi, Noguchi Mina, Nomura Chiki, Shigeki Yumeka, Shimazu Ayane, Shiotani Saho, Yakuta Hika Tokushu Audition Results: Unpicked Members from the 4th Draft Kaigai were placed in different groups as Tokushu members. Three new members were also introduced who successfully passed the Tokushu Audition. • FOREVER: Ando Aika, Hishikawa Manami, Imada Chou, Miyagi Hanabi • NUM☆eral: Maehata Hina, Muro Katomi, Nomura Chiki • HaP♥pilY: Imaizumi Marina, Matsuzawa Hanaka, Yakuta Hika, Muruyama Vanessa, Noguchi Mina • NEBular: Funaki Yuko, Inao Umi, Shimazu Ayane • SIL-ence: Shigeki Yumeka, Shiotani Saho Trivia • Maeno Wen-yen returned to this year’s draft, not as a participant, but as a Team Representative.